


Like That

by ShamelessHo (EeeGee)



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Ian is distracted by Mickey's mouth basically, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeeGee/pseuds/ShamelessHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ian’s been watching Mickey eat a popsicle for the past five minutes, so he’s kinda glad he’s behind the counter when a customer walks in.</p><p>That boy has some skills." (mhunter10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is this tumblr post http://mhunter10.tumblr.com/post/49839529940/ which I couldn't get out of my head - so this mini-fic happened.
> 
> Ps: I suck at titles.

Ian watches Mickey across the store. The dark haired boy seems completely oblivious, but there's no way. He _must_ be aware of what he's doing. 

In fact, Ian hasn't been able to take his eyes off Mickey - or Mickey's mouth at least - for a good five minutes so actually he wouldn't know if Mickey is aware of being watched or not, but the things he is doing to that popsicle can only be described as porn.

It's not a particularly hot day and the air-con is running in the store, but the heat from Mickey's mouth is slowly but surely melting the strawberry flavoured ice.

Ian's eyes widen a fraction as Mickey languidly licks from his wrist, all the way up thumb, popsicle stick and popsicle to catch a line of escaping juice.

When he gets to the top of the ice pop, he puts his mouth around the whole thing, practically deep-throats it, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he sucks. He slides it back out of his mouth and, as he pulls it from between his lips with an obscene slurping *pop*, more juice runs down his chin.

He wipes it away with the back of his free hand and Ian swallows, his now definitely hard cock twitching with interest.

When someone walks into the store, Ian barely registers their presence, even when they walk right in front of Mickey, effectively blocking Ian's line of sight. It doesn't register though. Ian hardly even blinks. His eyes are bugging and he's got one hand under the counter palming himself.

However, the woman suddenly plants herself in front of Ian, palms down flat on the counter.

"Hey! Ginger!" She says, bobbing her head about, trying to get in his eyeline, "I just need _one_ thing from you, you wanna wake the hell up?"

He reluctantly tears his gaze from where Mickey is now chewing on the popsicle stick, but somehow making even _that_ look hot as hell, and looks at the woman.

"Bagels. I want bagels. Where are they? I'm in a rush."

Ian knows if he opens his mouth to speak his voice will probably be about an octave lower from how fucking turned on he is, so he just points to the aisle with the bagels, and hopes she can find them because he knows Mickey won't help her and there's no way he's coming out from behind this counter anytime soon.

True to her word though, the woman is in a hurry. She is back at the counter and paying real quick and Ian is giving her change just as fast. 

Mickey has the door held open for her, which is weird because since when does Mickey do polite? Except when he closes it behind her - or closes it _on_ her, almost physically shoving her out of the store using the door - he locks it, and when he turns back to Ian his eyebrows are up and he has that smug little grin on his face.

"So, Gallagher. You see something you like?"


End file.
